Radfahren im Winter
Radfahren ist auch im Winter eine gute Sache, es regt den Kreislauf an und sagt dem Winterspeck den Kampf an. Doch können lebensfeindliche Temperaturen dem inneren Schweinehund das Leben leicht und widrige Straßenverhältnisse Radfahrern das Leben schwer machen. Mit einer angepassten Fahrradausrüstung, Fahrweise und Bekleidung kann man aber auch im Winter gut über die Runden kommen. Dieser Artikel lebt davon, dass er nach und nach erweitert wird, mit persönlichen Tips und Ratschlägen. Körper warm halten Allgemein *Zwiebelschalenprinzip anwenden, d.h. mehrere dünnere Schichten übereinander anziehen, zum Beispiel Unterhemd, mehrere Trikots, ggf. Fleece-Pullover und als oberste Schicht eine windabweisende Jacke. Vorteil von mehreren dünnen Schichten gegenüber nur wenigen dicken ist, dass man leichter eine oder mehrere Schichten abspecken kann, wenn es zu warm wird. *Nicht von Anfang an zu warm anziehen, oft schon nach kurzer Zeit macht sich die körperliche Betätigung bemerkbar und man ist froh nicht zu viel angezogen zu haben: "Ziehe Dich nicht für den ersten Kilometer, sondern für den letzten Kilometer an." Hände warm halten thumb|Handschuhe können bei Kälte zur entscheidenden Komponente werden. Die Hände liegen an vorderster Front im Wind am Lenker (Upright) und haben nur wenig Bewegung zu verrichten. Sie werden oft als letztes warm, schmerzende und gefühllose Finger machen das Radfahren zur Leidensprobe. Besonders starke Raucher können hier ein Lied davon singen. *Fäustlinge oder "Lobster"-Handschuhe (jeweils zwei Finger sind zusammengefasst, abgesehen vom Daumen) sind oft die bessere Wahl als Fingerhandschuhe. *Vermeiden mit kalten Händen loszufahren, Pausen auf die notwendigen beschränken, dass die Finger nicht auskühlen können. *Handschuhe dürfen nicht zu eng sein, da sie die Durchblutung vermindern können, außerdem kann sich keine wärmende Luftschicht bilden. *Ebenso können Lenkerstulpen, eine Art fest am Lenker montierte Fäustlinge, oder Kunststoffabdeckungen, wie man sie aus dem Cross Bereich kennt, helfen. *Steht das Fahrrad vor der Ausfahrt im warmen Raum, anstatt in kalter Außenumgebung, können die Hände schon vorgewärmte Griffe fassen. Füße warm halten Auch die Füße sind oft das Sorgenkind beim Radfahren bei Kälte und benötigen besondere Aufmerksamkeit. *Neopren-Überschuhe sind bei kalten Temperaturen das Mittel der Wahl, um auch mit Fahrradschuhen weitgehendst warme Füße zu behalten. Bei größerer Kälte auf normale Winterschuhe umsteigen und Pedale umrüsten. *Isolierende Schuheinlagen in die Schuhe legen, dies gilt auch insbesonders für Fahrradschuhe mit Cleats. Kopf warm halten *Bei starken Minusgraden kann eine Gesichtsmaske das Gesicht vor Kälte schützen. Brillenträger haben damit jedoch starke Probleme, aufgrund des Beschlagens der Brille durch die feuchte Atemluft. Gesichtsmasken, die Öffnungen für den Mund und die Nase haben, schaffen hier etwas Abhilfe. Eine andere Möglichkeit besteht in der Nutzung eines Schnorchels, mit dem die warme Luft aus dem Mund nach hinten abgeleitet werden kann und damit ein beschlagen der Brille verhindert wird. *Schlauchtücher sind das Multitalent, sie lassen sich vielfältig verwenden, als Kopftuch, Halstuch und Gesichtsschutz im Mund und Nasenbereich. *Kapuzenjacken haben die Schwäche, dass beim Drehen des Kopfes, die Kapuze die Bewegung nicht mitmacht. Besser sind Mützen. Fahrradausrüstung optimieren Fahrrädern wird im Winter schon schon einiges abverlangt, Schneematsch, Streusalz, Split und nicht zuletzt die Kälte zollen der Technik ihren Tribut. Damit die Räder auch während des Winters optimal ihren Dienst verrichten, sollten sie rechtzeitig wintertauglich gemacht und auch die regelmäßige Pflege nicht vernachlässigt werden. Reifenwahl Die richtigen Reifen sind das A und O bei Schnee und Glätte. Bei Schnee helfen Stollen und Spikes sorgen auf eisigem Untergrund für Haftung. *Da die größte Rutschgefahr vom sogenannten „schwarzem Eis“ ausgeht, sollten die Spikereifen auch gefahren werden, wenn kein Schnee liegt. *Von Spikereifen, die Spikes nur an den Profilrändern haben, ist abzuraten. Ein Reifen, der für den Alltagsbetrieb im Winter gut geeignet ist, ist der Hakkapeliitta W106 von Nokian. Wer von Tag zu Tag entscheiden will, ob er mit Spikes fährt, sollte einen zweiten Laufradsatz bereithalten oder sich ein extra Winterrad zulegen. *Für den Alltagsbetrieb bei winterlichen Verhältnissen gibt es auch profilierte Spikereifen, die sich bei Maximalluftdruck wie „normale Reifen“ verhalten, erst bei Senkung des Luftdrucks auf die vom Hersteller angegeben Werte greifen die Spikes (für eine Kritik siehe auch die Diskussion). Vorteil ist, dass die Spike-Reifen den ganzen Winter gefahren werden können und bei eisigen Fahrwegen schnell auf Spike-Betrieb umgestellt werden können. Ein Reifen dieser Art ist beispielsweise der Snow Stud von Schwalbe. Diverses *Bei Extremtemperaturen im Minusbereich kann schon mal der Freilauf einfrieren und man tritt plötzlich ins Leere (ist zumindest mir bei ca. -25 Grad im „Moskau-Winter“ Mitte der 2000er Jahre bei der morgendlichen Fahrt in Berlin bei zwei Rädern passiert, eins davon hat es zumindest fast bis ins Ziel geschafft ;-)). Fahrweise anpassen Bei glitschigen Fahrwegen sollten natürlich auch die eigene Fahrweise den Straßenverhältnissen angepasst werden. *Bei vereisten und verschneiten straßenbegleitenden benutzungspflichtigen Radwegen kann in der Regel legal die Fahrbahn benutzt werden, da sie offensichtlich durch eine erhöhte Sturzgefahr ein zusätzliches Sicherheitsrisiko für Radfahrer darstellen. Meist sind ja zumindest die Hauptverkehrswege üppig mit Salz versorgt und dadurch eis- und schneefrei. Radkampagnen Das Radeln im Winter ist nicht nur für einzelne Personen interessant, sondern auch für Städte und Gemeinden. Durch mehr Ganzjahresradler wird die Fahrradinfrastruktur das ganze Jahr genutzt und Autoverkehr reduziert. In Wien werden bewusst Kampagnen zum Radfahren im Winter gestartet. Umfragen zeigen, dass durch Erhalt der Fahrradinfrastruktur (Radwege) im Winter die Bereitschaft bei den Fahrradfahrern steigt. Weblinks *Tour-Magazin: Richtig anziehen im Winter *Icebike - Home of the Winter Cyclist (englisch) *[http://bikewinter.org/tipsAndResources/ginstips.php Chicago Bike Winter - The velorution will be winterized] - Tips from Winter Cyclists (englisch) *Blogbeitrag zum Fahrrad im Winter mit Umfrageergebnissen *Ein Viertel der Wiener Radler strampeln auch im Winter en:Winter Biking Kategorie:Verkehr Kategorie:Fahrradtouren Kategorie:Praxis